Rent a Boyfriend
by snickerslover
Summary: Kim Mingyu butuh pacar segera! Yaudah, sewa aja lah daripada repot. Meanie couple
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Warning: Bahasa yang seadanya dan mungkin berantakan, baru pertama bikin fanfic jadi masih belajar, harap dimaklumi dan semoga tidak menganggu jalan cerita.

.

.

.

Apakah anda lelah karena orang tua anda akhir-akhir ini selalu memaksa untuk membawa pacar anda kerumah?

Apakah anda membutuhkan seseorang yang _sempurna_ untuk anda pamerkan ke mantan dan teman-teman anda?

Apakah anda membutuhkan seseorang untuk membawakan bunga ke acara kelulusan atau ulang tahun anda?

Atau butuh seorang teman hanya untuk makan malam?

Dapatkan seseorang yang anda butuhkan di .com

.

.

.

"Apa kau serius, Kim Mingyu?"

Lelaki berwajah tampan yang sedang serius dengan laptop didepannya itu hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya. Ia serius dengan ini, sangat serius.

"Tapi kalau kau memang butuh seorang pacar, kau hanya perlu memilihnya dari ratusan fansmu di kampus!" Minghao yang berasal dari China itu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala teman baiknya itu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan budaya? Nah, ia tidak yakin, karena memang sejak awal ia tahu bahwa manusia bernama Kim Mingyu ini agak sedikit aneh.

"Aku serious Hao, lebih baik menyewa pacar karena aku hanya butuh untuk beberapa hari. Kalau aku memilih salah satu fansku, itu akan sangat menyusahkan" Mingyu menjawab dengan matanya yang masih serius membaca _terms & guide_ dari website penyewaan pacar tersebut.

"Lagipula kalau aku menyewa, tentu aku akan mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar sesuai dengan tipe idealku. Juga aku dapat menyuruhnya agar menjadi pacar yang seperti apa karena kan memang tujuanku untuk memperlihatkan ke Jungkook bahwa aku memiliki pacar yang sempurna" Tambah Mingyu.

"Iya sih. Tapi ini masih tidak wajar, bagaimana kalau kau malah menyewa orang yang aneh? Psychopath? Huh? Kalu kau tiba-tiba diculik lalu organ dalam tubuhmu dijual"

Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu menoleh kearah temannya itu dan memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'kau kebanyakan nonton film'.

"Seungcheol hyung yang menyarankan web ini kepadaku. Ia pernah menyewa seorang pacar disini dan _service_ nya sangat baik"

" _Service_?!" Suara Minghao menaik, "Hal-hal sejauh apa yang pacar sewaan itu dapat lakukan?"

"Tidak sejauh itu sih, kayaknya?" Nada suara Mingyu menandakan bahwa ia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Mingyu pun kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada layar didepannya. Ia mengisi format awal yang harus ia isi seperti nama, umur, sekolah, hingga foto KTP. Hal ini untuk membuktikan bahwa orang yang akan menyewa pacar bukanlah orang yang aneh atau berbahaya.

Pada halaman kedua, Mingyu diminta untuk memilih laki-laki atau wanita sebagai pasangan yang ingin ia sewa. Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Kim Mingyu itu gay. Dia 100% gay dan sebenarnya hampir semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Mingyupun mencentang laki-laki. Tentu saja, jika ia membawa seorang wanita Jungkook tidak akan percaya. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah punya pacar lagi setelah putus dengan Jungkook, tapi kalau ia datang sendiri ia akan terlihat seperti seorang pecundang. Apalagi mereka putus dengan cara yang tidak baik-baik.

"Hei, menurutmu aku cocok dengan orang seperti apa?" Mingyu menanyakan pendapat temannya ketika ia diharuskan untuk mengisi tipe ideal. Website itu berjanji untuk mengirimkan pasangan yang sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis di form, maka dari itu Mingyu harus mengisinya dengan benar-benar.

"Dia… harus tinggi" Minghao menjawab.

"Tinggi" Mingyu pun mengetik kata itu.

"Tidak banyak bicara"

"Hmm.. tapi aku suka yang ceria dan mudah tertawa"

"Jangan aneh-aneh deh! Kamu itu sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan yang seperti itu! Sini, biar aku yang tulis!" Minghao lalu mengambil laptop yang barusan ada di depan Mingyu ke pangkuannya. Ia terlihat serius dan Mingyu sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ia tulis.

"Tinggi, tapi tidak lebih dari 185cm. Tidak banyak bicara, namun dia bisa membuat hatiku berdebar dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba atau perkataan yang tidak disangka (bad boy). Seseorang yang penuh kejutan dan tidak membosankan, seperti bawang bombay. Seseorang yang memiliki hobi membaca buku atau menonton TV sambil tiduran di sofa. Bukan seorang attention seeker. Memiliki sifat seperti seekor kucing. Seseorang yang kadang terlihat sangat seksi, namun juga dapat terlihat sangat cute. Akan lebih baik jika ia seseorang yang lebih tua. Dan yang terpenting, dia harus BOTTOM"

"Ini mah bukan tipeku banget!" Mingyu berkata setelah ia selesai membaca semuanya.

"Percaya deh, ini tipemu banget!" Minghao melawan balik.

Mingyu hanya dapat menggeleng kepalanya, ia pun kembali mengisi beberapa pertanyaan yang wajib untuk diisi.

"Kalau kamu nanti jatuh hati sama dia gimana?"

"Tidak mungkin lah, pertama: dia bukan tipeku dan kedua: disini ada tulisannya dilarang saling jatuh cinta" Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Menurutnya, hal itu tentu saja tidak akan terjadi.

"Ya hati kan siapa yang tau, Gyu"

"Tidak usah aneh-aneh deh, Hao"

.

.

.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, Kwon Soonyoung" Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang sengaja datang ke tempat kerja Wonwoo hanya untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Aku mohon, Won" Soonyoung membuat suaranya menjadi sememelas mungkin, "Ada klien yang deskripsi tipenya mirip banget sama kamu Won. Bukan mirip, tapi itu kamu banget!"

Wonwoo mengehela nafasnya sebelum ia melempar lap yang barusan saja digunakan untuk mengelap meja di café tersebut. Untung saja, saat itu sedang sepi, maka tidak ada yang melihat perlakuan Wonwoo yang bisa dianggap sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau ingat pertama kalinya aku membantumu untuk jadi pacar sewaan orang itu?! Siapa namanya? Park… siapa itu lah lupa.. Pokoknya! Kamu ingat kan apa yang dia lakukan padaku?! Dia membawaku ke Motel! Sudah gila dia" Suara Wonwoo menaik, mukanya memerah ketika ia mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Ia hampir saja diperkosa!

Kwon Soonyoung sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu, namun kali ini dia benar-benar butuh Jeon Wonwoo. Lagipula, klien kali ini terlihat seperti orang yang sangat baik. Juga sangat tampan! Soonyoung pun mungkin tidak akan menolak jika dibawa ke Motel oleh klien tampan itu. Eh, tidak juga sih.

"Ayolah, Won. Di kantor tidak ada yang sesuai dengan permintaan klien itu" Soonyoung pun membuntuti Wonwoo yang berjalan menuju meja lain untuk dilap.

"Tidak"

"Won"

"Tidak"

"Kamu sedang butuh uang kan?" Soonyoung ingat Wonwoo bercerita tentang hal itu. Wonwoo sedang butuh uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen kecilnya yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul.

"Klien itu memberi harga 800.000 won hingga 1.000.000 won untuk 3 hari" Tambah Soonyoung. (sekitar 9 hingga 13 juta rupiah)

"Tuh kan! Itu mah udah jelas dia maunya apa!" Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya, ia tidak percaya Soonyoung akan menjual teman baiknya sendiri seperti itu.

"Bos ku berkata, kalau kau mau melakukannya semua uang yang dibayarkan oleh klien itu akan diberikan padamu. Bosku juga sepertinya sudah putus asa hingga ia hanya ingin nama perusahaan tidak menjadi jelek karena pekerja yang dikirim tidak sesuai atau jika harus menolak klien itu. Ayolah Won, aku mohon padamu"

'8 hingga 10 juta?' Wonwoo berkata dalam hati, 'Dengan uang segitu aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan uang sewa 3 bulan kedepan'

Soonyoung menyadari bahwa hati Wonwoo sudah goyah. Hanya sedikit lagi dan Wonwoo akan setuju dengan hal ini.

"Klien nya ganteng" Kata Soonyoung, "Dia juga masih muda, masih kuliah. Dia butuh pacar soalnya dia bakal ketemu mantannya di satu acara gitu. Dia butuh gandengan"

"Yah Won yah~" Soonyoung menggandeng lengan Wonwoo dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau yang dia tidak cabul?"

"Aku jamin dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, malah mungkin kamu yang akan menggodanya" Canda Soonyoung.

"Yah!"

"Okei, Won?"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sebelum memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak percaya ia akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Tapi, ia percaya pada Soonyoung. Juga, ia sedang butuh uang.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Apakah ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? Lanjutkah? hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Jeon Wonwoo

Mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi semester terakhir ini memang bisa dibilang agak sedikit salah jurusan sepertinya. Biasanya, anak komunikasi adalah anak-anak yang mudah bergaul, banyak berbicara, dan dapat mengekspersikan dirinya dengan baik namun Jeon Wonwoo bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Jeon Wonwoo itu pendiam, tidak suka bertemu dengan orang baru dan juga ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Alasan Wonwoo memilih jurusan komunikasi sebenarnya sangat simple, karena ia ingin menjadi seorang sutradara dikemudian hari. Walaupun memang hobi Wonwoo sendiri ialah membaca buku, tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk masuk jurusan literature. Sifat Wonwoo yang agak tertutup dan pendiam membuat ia sulit untuk bergaul. Ia pun terbiasa untuk melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian dan justru merasa risih jika ada orang disekitarnya. Namun satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui, jika Jeon Wonwoo sudah mulai banyak bicara, itu artinya ia sudah menerimamu untuk menjadi temannya.

Wonwoo sendiri memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dengan tinggi badan 182cm dan tubuh yang ramping serta kulit putih bersih. Namun ia selalu menutupi wajahnya yang rupawan dengan kacamata bulat dan hoodie yang kebesaran. Orang-orang yang melihat Wonwoo akan berpikir bahwa ia tidak memiliki jiwa fashion dan benar-benar pergi ke kampus untuk serius belajar.

Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen kecil atau biasa disebut officetel tak jauh dari kampusnya. Biaya sewa officetel sendiri memang bisa dikatakan jauh lebih mahal dari goshiwon, namun Wonwoo membutuhkan banyak ruangan untuk menaruh buku-bukunya yang kian hari semakin banyak.

Wonwoo juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café yang berjarak agak jauh dari kampusnya. Butuh waktu 50 menit untuk sampai ke Café tersebut, namun, karena gaji yang ditawarkan cukup tinggi Wonwoo memilih untuk bekerja disana.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kerja paruh waktunya nanti jika ia harus menjadi pacar sewaan? Untungnya, pemilik dari café ini adalah teman baik dari Soonyoung yang bernama Jihoon. Wonwoo pertama kali bertemu dengan Soonyoung juga ketika pria bermuka seperti hamster itu datang ke Café untuk bertemu Jihoon. Awalnya, Wonwoo berpikir bahwa Soonyoung itu sangat berisik dan menyebalkan, namun secara perlahan, Wonwoo mulai membuka diri dan mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Mereka juga seumuran.

"Nah, ini dokumen dari klienmu kali ini"

Soonyoung menaruh map berisikan data lengkap klien Wonwoo diatas meja Café yang bernama Shining Diamond itu. Jihoon sengaja memberikan waktu istirahat untuk Wonwoo agar mereka dapat membicarakan hal-hal yang perlu dibicarakan dan ini sangatlah aneh! Mengapa aneh? Karena Jihoon itu tidak biasanya seperti ini. Jihoon yang selalu marah dan terlihat kesal itu selalu terlihat menjadi seperti seorang peri baik hati ketika ada Soonyoung disekitarnya. Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung, Wonwoo yakin dengan hal itu.

"Ah! Aku lupa mencetak halaman pertama!" Soonyoung menepuk jidatnya sendiri setelah ia menyadari ia hanya mencetak halaman kedua.

"Justru yang penting kan berada di halaman pertama" Wonwoo berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau bohong yah soal wajahnya yang tampan dan umurnya yang masih muda?!"

Melihat lirikan mata Wonwoo yang memberikan keraguan itu membuat Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo tahu betul kapan temannya itu sedang berkata jujur dan kapan sedang berkata bohong. Jadi ia tahu bahwa Soonyoung tidak berbohong soal wajah tampan kliennya ataupun umurnya. Wonwoo percaya pada Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengambil kertas yang sudah Soonyoung siapkan dan membacanya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan deskripsi dari klien tersebut, Soonyoung bilang hanya Wonwoo yang sesuai dengan apa yang klien itu inginkan.

"Tinggi, tapi tidak lebih dari 185cm. Tidak banyak bicara…" Wonwoo melanjutkan membaca dalam hati dan ia pun merasa bahwa apa yang orang itu tulis memang seperti dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo terus membaca dan membaca sampai kata terakhir yang ada pada bagian tersebut membuatnya marah besar.

"BOTTOM?!" Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya dengan mata yang masih berfokus pada kata tersebut.

"YAH! JEON WONWOO! KECILKAN SUARAMU!" Jihoon berteriak dari belakang kasir dan itu membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa Café pada saat itu agak ramai. Ia sangat malu. Ia juga berharap tidak ada yang mengerti soal 'bottom'.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kwon Soonyoung?!" Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi kemarahannya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dan merasa tertipu.

"Aku benar-benar yakin bahwa orang ini cabul! Kenapa dia harus menaruh ini jika ia tidak mengaharapkan 'hal itu' juga?!" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada yang marah namun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Tidak, Wonwoo.. tidak. Percayalah padaku"

"Aku tidak yakin" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak mau melakukan ini"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena…" Soonyoung menghindari mata Wonwoo yang masih seperti memancarkan sinar laser, "Kau harus bertemu dengan klienmu besok"

"Just kill me"

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dengan suara handphonenya yang berbunyi. Bukan, bukan alarm tapi telepon dari Soonyoung.

"Won, Jangan lupa yah hari ini jam 3 siang di Hongdae. Aku mengirimkan nomor handphone klienmu barusan" Kata Soonyoung, "Lalu jangan lupa untuk mengabariku segera setelah kencanmu selesai. Kalau ia terlihat seperti orang aneh, langsung segera hubungi aku! Aku akan mengikutimu diam-diam. Oh ya lalu-"

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia masih ingin tidur lagi, jadi Wonwoo ingin agar Soonyoung segera mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kamu tidak boleh memberi tahu klienmu kalau kau itu bukan staff di perusahaan kami"

"Ya.. baiklah. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Ok" Dan Wonwoopun mengakhiri teleponnya.

Setelah teleponan dengan Soonyoung, Wonwoo tidur lagi selama sekita 2 jam. Ketika ia bangun, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Mungkin gara-gara Wonwoo tidak bisa tidur semalam maka ia bangun sesiang ini. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Wonwoo pergi ke supermarket kecil yang berada di ujung jalan. Dengan sweater kebesaran dan celana training, ia membeli satu cup ramyeon, satu lunchbox dan susu rasa pisang. Jeon Wonwoo itu walaupun kurus tapi makannya banyak, dan walaupun ia banyak makan makanan yang bikin gendut seperti itu, dia tetap saja ramping.

Setelah selesai makan, Wonwoo mengambil buku yang baru saja ia beli kemarin dan membacanya. Ia masih mempunyai waktu selama 3 jam setengah sebelum janjinya dengan klien itu. Wonwoopun memasang alarm di handphonenya karena terkadang Wonwoo suka lupa waktu kalau sedang membaca.

Tanpa terasa, alarm Wonwoo sudah berbunyi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ia pun segera menutup bukunya dan berjalan kearah lemari bajunya. Ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu buah kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam. Saat itu udara sudah mulai dingin, sebentar lagi musim akan berganti menjadi musim dingin. Wonwoopun mengenakan jaket bomber berwarna hijau army untuk melengkapi fashionnya pada hari itu.

Jeon Wonwoo sebenarnya memiliki banyak sekali pakaian yang sedang trendy dan kekinian, pakaian-pakaian tersebut dibelikan oleh ibunya namun jarang ia pakai. Wonwoo hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu jika ia ingin bertemu keluarganya atau ya hanya ketika ia ingin.

Wonwoo membiarkan rambutnya begitu saja, ia tidak berniat untuk menggunakan jel atau membentuk rambutnya. Lagipula klien itu bilang ia ingin uke kan? Kalau ia pergi dengan poni yang diangkat keatas ia akan terlihat sangat jantan. Mungkin ia akan langsung dipecat ditempat, dan Soonyoung akan kecewa pastinya.

Setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di depan kaca, Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki ke Hongdae, jadi Wonwoo tidak perlu buru-buru.

Wonwoo merasakan getaran yang berasal dari handphone di kantong celananya. Ia pun segera mengambil handphone tersebut dan melihat ada satu pesan baru dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo. Aku akan sampai di Hongdae sekitar 5 menit lagi. Kita dapat bertemu di taman xx. Sampai jumpa =D"

Melihat emoticon di belakang sms yang baru saja ia terima sudah dapat membuat Wonwoo tahu orang macam apa kliennya itu. Wonwoo lalu menaruh handphone nya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya dan berjalan menuju taman xx tersebut.

Wonwoo duduk di salah satu bangku di taman kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah Hongdae. Biasanya taman itu digunakan untuk pertunjukan musik oleh para musisi kecil, namun hari itu tidak ada pertunjukan. Klien tersebut akan menemukan Wonwoo dengan mudah pastinya. Ada beberapa orang lain di taman itu, tapi setidaknya Klien itu tidak perlu mencarinya di lautan orang-orang yang sedang menonton pertunjukan.

Tak lama setelah itu, mata Wonwoo menangkap seorang pria yang tak asing baginya sedang berjalan menuju taman xx. Wonwoo membatu.

'Tidak mungkin kan dia itu klienku?' Wonwoo bertanya dalam hati. Ia pun segera menundukkan kepalanya. Orang itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Tentu saja mahasiswa populer tidak akan tahu tentang Jeon Wonwoo, tapi kan tetap saja!

Wonwoo merasakan getaran dari kantung celananya. Ada panggilan masuk.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari kliennya. Namun setelah Wonwoo mengeluarkan handphonenya, panggilannya berhenti. Wonwoo pun menaikkan pandangannya ke adik kelas yang populer itu.

Mata Wonwoo membesar ketika ia melihat adik kelas itu melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan kearah Wonwoo. Senyuman terukir di wajah tampan adik kelas Wonwoo itu, namun tentu saja, Wonwoo tidak dapat membalas senyumannya.

"Halo! Kau dari rent partner kan? Namaku Kim Mingyu"

'Ternyata benar memang Kim Mingyu. Sial!' Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati.

Kalau orang sepopuler Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo, itu bisa menjadi suatu hal yang membahayakan! Wonwoo benar-benar ingin lari saja dari tempat itu, ia tidak peduli dengan Soonyoung, yang ia pedulikan saat itu adalah nasibnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa culun. Wonwoo menjadi pacar bohongan Mingyu karena Mingyu akan bertemu mantannya dan itu berarti Wonwoo akan bertemu dengan beberapa teman Mingyu. Jadi, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah pacar dari Kim Mingyu, kan?! Bagaimana mungkin kehidupan kampusnya akan tenang jika orang-orang tahu Wonwoo adalah pacar dari Kim Mingyu?!

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan Wonwoo dari hal yang memusingkan ini!

.

.

.

Chapter ini agak bosen yah? Chapter berikutnya pas Meanie udah mulai ngobrol janji deh lebih seru! Haha

Aku lagi mikirin ada 2 alternatif ini cerita mau dibawa kemana… Bingung _

Minta reviewnya lagi donggg3 hehehe nanti updatenya cepet deh kalo kalian share pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini~ hihihi


End file.
